Lust and the Mirror Room
by Emo Mushroom
Summary: the ballet scene with a whole lot of lusting. slight BDSM. disclaimer to not owning twilight here Part 2 now up
1. Chapter 1

Lust and the Mirror Room

Bella's POV:

"Bella? Bella?" I heard the hysterical panic in my mother's voice, the same hysteria that was evident in the earlier phone call. I sprinted towards where I heard the sound emanating from.

"Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that again!" the voice rang out along the room as I continued to run across to where her voice was coming from.

I looked around the room hoping to find where she could be hidden. I heard her laugh and whirled around to see that she was right there on the TV screen, tousling my hair in sheer relief. It was a childhood thanksgiving and we had gone to visit my grandmother in California just a year before her death. One day we had gone down to the beach and I had leant too far over the pier, mum had see me lose my footing and had called out to me..."Bella? Bella?" in worry.

Then the TV went blue, the sound gone.

I sensed him before I saw him. Turning slowly around he was there blocking the back exit, so relaxed that he must have been there the whole time, I just hadn't noticed until now. A cat like grin spread across his face and be began to walk towards the TV passing extremely close as he went. Placing the remote down, in a non threatening tone he told me that it was best that my mother wasn't involved in what was to come.

With that my heart rate sped up although I was grateful that Renee was never in danger, I had just noticed the hungry glint that rimmed the edge of this irises; ruby red with a ring of black.

"You human's are rather strange, fascinating to observe – you seem to have no sense of your own self interest at all." He was standing only a few feet away from me now, his arms folded over his chest. There was no menace in his stance, he just stood there in the same pale blue, long sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans as the last time I had seen him.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will come and avenge you?" he asked indifferently still with the predatory smirk on his face.

"No, I don't think so, I told him not to."

"And, what was his response?"

"I don't know" I said, finding it easy to converse with the tracker. "It was in a letter."

"And do you think he will honour your last request?" James replied back, sarcasm marring his tone, his grin just getting wider with each word we spoke to each other.

I didn't say anymore to that question other than a quick nod of my head.

"To be quite honest I am a little disappointed, I hoped for more of a challenge in getting you here. When I couldn't get at you in Fork's I decided to set the trap of your mother and lure you to me, so what better than somewhere that is dear to your past. It was too easy, not nearly up to my standards of hunting." The bravado I felt in coming into the studio was wearing off and a deep pit was forming in the bottom of my stomach. I could sense that his gloat was coming to an end and that was it.

"I do so hope you don't mind me leaving a little note behind for dear Eddie?" he stepped back and pressed a small digital camcorder that was balanced on top of the stereo system. The red light at the top indicated that it was already recording; James began to adjust the angles and widen the shot so that it didn't miss anything.

"I'm sorry but it will just make the hunting game that more interesting after he see's this... don't you agree? And I wouldn't want him to miss a single moment; you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time and running with the wrong crowd in the end."

He stepped forward, his grin still prominent.

"Before we begin..." My stomach did flip flops. "I just want to rub it in a little bit."

"You see the vampire that was so stupidly fond of his little victim made the choice that Edward was too weak to make. When the coven I was chasing knew that I was after their little friend, they tried to hide her in plain sight, she was locked up away from the world for her safety from me. But I managed to lure her out and kidnapped her running until the coven was too far away, we grew close and each found a new feeling within the other, and she became my mate; Every few years or so the coven would catch up with me but I will give then the slip." _(*wink*)_

He began to take long and determinedly slow steps towards me as my heart rate accelerated. "And she smelled so... delicious. It's a shame that I have never had the taste."

He took another step towards me, until he was mere inches away. I lifted a lock of my hair and sniffed at it. Then he gently patted the strand back into place and I felt his cool fingertips at my throat. He reached out with his thumb and stroked it down my cheek, sending cold shivers in his wake.

As his hand came to rest on my throat again, I could see that it was time that the pain was coming and that sent fear into my heart.

_I couldn't help myself and I tried to run. _He was in front of me in a flash, pinning my arms and backing me up into the glass mirrored wall.

In a sudden, before I had chance to comprehend, his lips were crushing down on mine. Wrenching my mouth open and shoving his tongue in, he pressed me further into the wall while his hands began to wonder up and down my spine thus releasing my hands. I gasped and moaned into his mouth as he picked me up and pushed me further up into the wall.

Instinct took over at this point as his bruising and demanding kiss and forcefulness set my whole body alight, I tried to get my brain to function. But my body just was not co-operating with common sense as I wound my arms around his neck, pulling the leather band out of his hair. Once his blond locks were released I grasped it within my fingertips and gave a sharp tug.

A feral growl ripped through his lips, swallowed by my mouth sucking it in. I couldn't help but let out a breathy moan as he released my lips and began to pepper kisses down to my neck, sucking harshly with violent fervour on the crook where my sensitive pulse point resided.

He dropped me down to the floor and within a second James had torn my clothes to off my body, ripping them to shreds. I gasped out as the cool breeze hit my overly heated skin, it heightened the lust I felt and I began to slowly unbuckle his jeans; my anticipation mounting.

"After I am done with you, you will never remember Edwards name ever again. I will make you scream until I am the only word on your lips." this sent a thrill down my spine, Edward was nice and all, but he never could fulfil my masochistic side; that part of me which needed to be given pain and dominating words. So hearing this and being controlled was just heating my core up and making me drip with anticipation.

I was pushed down onto the floor; he was standing over me asserting the dominance over my body before he removed his clothes and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You belong to me Isabella!"

Hissing I hummed my agreement as he crawled on top of me before pinning my hands and attacking my neck once again with bites and kisses, making sure not to break the skin.

He reached down and began to fondle with my breasts, tweaking until hard peaks formed. "Please... Please." I begged out.

"Please what?" he asked releasing my hands before pushing my hips down, bruisingly tight.

"Please, fuck me, Take me, dominate me... Please!" I gasped out.

He crawled up until his face was level with mine, with his hands still harsh on my hips; he placed his knee in between my legs and pushed them apart.

"Your body is mine now!" I nodded out in the haze of lust.

I gasped as he plunged into me with one harsh thrust; screaming out in pain and pleasure as he pushed into me. He was big and long and _oh sooo sweet _to the touch. I relished every moment and each push and pull.

He pulled out and slammed back into me over again; I couldn't help but lift my hips to meet his thrusts, wrapping my legs around his hips so that he would enter me further.

He gripped his hand into my hair, yanking my head back before sinking his teeth into my neck and began to suck, still pumping in and out.

I began to feel slightly dizzy with all of the emotions running throughout my body. He could obviously tell that I was close to my peak as he increased his speed to such a pace that was almost a blur, much like a jackhammer, but I took it all in.

"Come... NOW!" he commanded at me in a yell, pinching my clit as I screamed out my climax.

He gave 3 more sharp thrusts into me before he spilt his venomous seeds inside of me, roaring out as he did so, collapsing on top of me while making sure not to put his full weight down.

"Well we certainly put on a show" he said breathlessly into my ear, a shit eating grin plastered once again on his face.

"Indeed we do my love, indeed we do." Was my response. "Now make me yours forever." I demanded.

Yep me and James were together and deeply in love. When he had lured me into the ballet studio we took one look into each other eyes and that was it, I was his mate and ever since that day we have been running from the Cullen's.

We wanted to wait until I was old enough for the immortal age gap to be similar.

I decided that what better way to start my immortal life with James then to re-enact how we first met, _and of course the sex was a must! _In the last 2 years since James took my life on a whirl wind sex had become an important part of our relationship, and we soon found a dominating and submissive side to our love making.

The final level of our excitement to the relationship was the chase, we were constantly running from my ex and every few months or so he would get close and we would leave a clue before disappearing again, our last clue was to lead him to here; and so the stage was set. My time with James gave me a vindictive pleasure in others pain and my pleasure was Edwards's pain.

I turned my head to give James one last peck on the lips before it happened.

"Forever my Bella." James said as he ended my human life before pausing the camcorder and running me away to our forever; leaving Edward to find our video.

_...AN: Reviews would be nice :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Lust and the Mirror Room

_A/N: Happy Birthday to my Fanfiction writing, exactly one year ago today(English time) I wrote my very first story and posted it and tomorrow is when I started my big crossover story; so in celebration of all the wonderful reviews and support I have had in the last year I am updating all of my current stories this week.  
>By the way I'm sorry if this sucks but I was really stuck :D<em>

Edward's POV:

'_Her scent is faded' _I my bother thought as he returned to the car and I felt myself sink more and more into the deep depression, it had been two years since my dear Bella had been kidnapped by that tracker and since then he had been taunting me with her scent.  
>I have refused to hunt for 14 months now only drinking when forced by my brothers who declined to leave my side; nothing would stop me from finding my love!<p>

"Edward, maybe it is time to give up, this has been going on for two years now!" Jasper wouldn't look at me and was giving Emmett a furtive glance, motioning subtly that he had something to say out of ear shot. Emmett quickly got up and strode into the debris of the dance studio we were currently parked behind, Jasper followed while motioning for me to stay put. Fear spiked through me when I head Emmett's roar of fury and I bolted out of the car before regaining myself, Jasper obviously doesn't want me to hear the conversation, but perhaps Emmett's mind may give more light on the subject.

'_No Fucking Way, Jazz man must have got it wrong! There is no way that he smelt sex in...' _I didn't let the train of thought finish as I had the car door wrenched from its hinges and thrown into a bush before either of my brothers could react.

I ran to the doors of the studio, sparing no thought to any humans who may be in the vicinity; but before I could get past the threshold my nose was consumed by the strong sent which I hoped would not be there, it was definitely Bella's scent in there.  
>It was overwhelming, like waves of pain mixed with her pungent Freesia. Stepping back I collapsed onto the sun heated sidewalk letting the tearless sobs wrack through my un-dead body; it could not be, how could be sweet blushing Bella give in to something so voyeuristic and be seduced by the devil.<p>

No! She wouldn't, the only way that Bella could be coerced into such a vile act would be if it were forced and against her will; my resolve heightened with this realisation. Jumping up I stormed past my brothers who were standing by the car.  
>"Well are you coming, I will not stop until my Bella is safe!" I yelled over my shoulder before disappearing into the shadows and running in the direction that my loves scent took me.<p>

It took three days of intense running and one of swimming for the scent to become more potent, by this time we were well on the trail through middle Europe having passed by England and ran straight through France without any leeway. With each hour my strength is waning from no hunt my determination to find Bella cements into my brain and the vengeful thought of how to kill that abomination of a tracker become wilder and more creative. I can hear the grumbling from behind as my brother's fight to keep up with me; but something slipped through Jaspers train of thought which had me back tracking to look at a sign that we had just passed that I took no notice of... 'Benvenuti a Torino Italia.'  
><em>'you understand where we are Edward!<em>' Jasper's stream of thought invaded my mind, '_were in their country, their territory, the Volturi will come for us if they find out we are here!' _his thoughts held fear, we both know that if they could get their hands on us the Volturi would never let me and Jasper go, we have to valued a gift; and if they found out that we had bought a human in on our secret, we would have no choice but to accept... or be killed.

"We will carry on! If they have her then I will follow wherever she ends up. I will save her from them no matter what!" pushing my legs to go faster in emphasis, the Volturi would not stop me from reuniting with Bella, but Jasper was right if they got a hold of us there was no letting go; so I would just have to push to get to them before they reached Voltera; I could feel we were close.

The closer we got to the dreaded city the more I could sense the hesitancy of my brothers and the constant system of high alert that both were radiating. But once we passed into the trees which created a ten mile radius around the city of Volterra I heard the footsteps behind me grind to a halt.

Turning around I saw Emmett being pushed back by and obviously frustrated Jasper, jasper faced me after a moment with resigned expression. "We can't continue Edward, I want to be able to go back to Alice, they would keep us all there until the whole family came to rescue us; and you know that once they have us there will be no letting go. Chelsea will manipulate our alliances." He told me.

I couldn't say anything, this was my family and yet they would not allow any risks for me to gain happiness; all I could do was turn back to the path and walk away, I wouldn't run, they needed to see that I was determined.

Once I was out of their sight, I began my sprint again until I reached the old stone wall that surrounded the city. With one leap, I sailed of through the air and cleared the wall, landing with ease on the other side down a back alley so not to draw any unwanted attention. Unfortunately my act at being inconspicuous was drawn short when I heard the last voice you would want,  
>"Hello Edward."<p>

I turned around slowly, hoping that I had judged the voice wrong, but who was I kidding I'm a vampire; my senses were never wrong. Standing before me was the petite girl, her long blond hair tied back in a severe bun and her blood red eyes shining bright, telling me that she had just fed. I quickly averted my gaze when I realised what her eyes symbolised, she had drank a human it could have been my Bella!

"Jane." I acknowledged.

"Master Aro wishes to see you, immediately." She told me leaving no chance for argument, reluctantly I followed as she turned and ran ahead I wouldn't go against Jane, not unless I wanted fried brain from that freaky power of hers. And perhaps Aro may have some clues as to where Bella is being hidden; I could use my gift as a bargaining chip.

As soon as the doors to the Volturi ballroom opened I was hit with that potent scent, Bella was here somewhere. But the smell was different somehow; less potent almost as if it was mixed with water to dilute the sweetness. But it told me that I was in the right place and that's all that mattered.

"Ah young Edward had arrived! How wonderful." I heard Aro say as he snapped me out of my stupor.

"Aro, forget the formalities, where is she I know you know who I am on about?" I snarled out through gritted teeth. This man could easily test my patience and knew exactly how to push my buttons in all the wrong ways; all I wanted was what belonged to me.

"Now, Now my boy, patience is a virtue. You need not get testy with me as I do not possess what you desire, I only harbour." Always the cryptic man, Aro merely informed me of what I could already smell, that she was within the castle I knew but he would not call her to me and so I must search her myself.  
>Before I could hone in my senses, I found myself in the predicament of having Felix gripping my arms like a vice in order to prevent my moving from this room.<p>

I heard a bell like giggle emanate from somewhere behind, but could not turn to see whom it was that had just entered. Once they came into my line of vision I could see two bodies, both cloaked in black and one with a distinctly feminine silhouette, but I could not decipher their faces that were shrouded under dark hoods.

"Now Aro, you should not antagonise your guests, it is not very becoming of such a fine leader." The female voice chided from within the black cloth adding an air of condescension to the tenor.  
>Aro just... smiled? The feared Volturi leader who never shows any true emotions actually smiled at something he himself did not say.<p>

"Dear, do you not wish to greet young Edward? After all he is the final guest of your bonding ceremony." He asked the female, brushing a light kiss upon her knuckle as she moved to offer her hand out to him.

"Hello Edward, I'm so glad you made it here; we have been waiting for your arrival in order to continue. Felix you know what to do!" wait... what? Who is this woman and why was my presence necessary?  
>Before I had the chance to think on it further, I was being pulled backwards until my back happened upon a metal pole imbedded within the ground. Felix tugged my bound hands so that they were situated around either side of the spike and clasped them together with the same metal at the pole was made from.<p>

Now my fear was mounting, with all the squirming and tugging I tried, I was unable to neither release my arms nor bend the material that bound me in place.  
>A nameless Volturi soldier began to place several objects at my feet, going back and forth to collect more of whatever it was. I had my suspicions but dared not look down in fear of it being true, they couldn't do this!<p>

"Everybody out! NOW!" the woman screamed making everyone bar the leader's finch back in fear or shock. Rising, Aro pecked the girl on the cheek, gave the quiet male a pat on the back before leaving, Caius gave each a brief smile while Marcus just a nod to show his acknowledgment; backing out and shutting the door behind them.

"Now I think an introduction is in order love." She said while turning towards the man.

"No darling, I believe that we should keep the element of surprise; after all what he does not know won't kill him any faster then we intend." He responded.

"Of course, shall we continue then." She asked as more of a statement. My hands were trembling within their binds, these people had just admitted to my death! A growl ripped through my throat as I struggle to undo the ties, desperation and fear clouding my mind as I failed once again. The lady just smirked my way before walking forward and grasping hold of his hands, tugging him towards an unnoticed chair situated alone in the middle of the room.

NO CHARACTERS POV: 

The man was pushed down upon the chair as he was circled, mush like a predator would do to its prey, by the beguiling young woman, the sashaying of hips spurning on baser reaction within his nether regions. After a few slow sensual circling, the man finally growled out his protest at the distance between her body and his obvious need, tugging her by the hips until she landed rather ungraciously upon his lap back facing him, where upon he proceeded to ravish her neck with nips and kisses.

As quickly as the kisses had begun, they ended with an exasperated sigh.

"Honey as much as I would love to continue this, we really must get on with the bonding ceremony, you know it must be done within the midnight hour, the time for teasing is later." The man whispered breathily into her ear, punctuating his words with a sharp bite.

Adjusting her positions so that she was straddling his thighs whilst still keeping her back towards him; she began to chant:

"_Join together two souls of black blood,_

_The hearts and minds joined with that baser need."_

At this point the man began to shuffle within his seat, brining his hands towards her hips he began to lift up the hem of the black robe whilst her hands reached behind to fumble with the buttons of his cloak.  
>Rising slightly, the woman sank down again, a gasping sigh escaping her lip; the man who was chained up could only see the rise and fall of her body against the seated mans and the muffled gasps of pleasure which were impossible to avoid with his vampire hearing.<p>

"_The use of fire and elemental eve,_

_Shall cut open the wounds of old to join within tainted blood."_

At this a knife, similar in colour as the chained mans pole, was unsheathed from a pocket strapped to the woman's thigh.

Raising her left hand, she appeared to look upon a scar with great interest before sinking the dagger in to re-open to wound; similarly the man, upon reaching for the knife, cut into a crescent shaped scar on his right wrist before grasping the wounded arms together; mixing the tainted blood and venom within.

The moaning and gasping was becoming more pronounced as the last lines were spoke,

"_To kill the enemy in broken fire of self,_

_As consummation completes, so dawn will break upon a new era."_

Raising her hand, the woman snapped her fingers together producing copious amounts of fire from somewhere within; aiming her fingers towards the man chained.  
>His screams began to echo around the room, screams of anguish in contrast to those bubbling screams of ecstasy escaping the two clinched lovers before him.<p>

"Please stop, what have I done to you!" the burning man begged.

Rising from her position on the man's lap, she adjusted her cloak so that it once more fell until it touched her feet and turned towards the speaker.

"Oh Edward, for one who claims to love me so much, you do easily forget my name."

"Bella?" Edward asked hesitantly, not daring to hope.

"Hello again lover boy, well actually in around 2 minutes you will finish burning to death at my hands mercy and my love and I will be forever bonded through it."

There was no escaping the smug satisfied melody within her voice as she stepped back pulling the other man to his feet.

"Now goodbye Edward, enjoy your life of damnation." She breathed before aiming a blast of fire at his head, subsequently silencing him for good.

Turning towards the still hooded male bella grasped the hood pulling it down; giving a genuine smile before pecking his lips.

"We did it James, were free and forever together." 

_A/N: OK so it sucks, but I got it out there and I tried my best on lacking inspiration.  
>Review please. 1 year!<em>


End file.
